Teen Titans and SS19
by Specialshipping19
Summary: I make a visit to the Teen Titans! Only a cross because I have my pokemon with me...;P


Teen Titans Christmas!

Summary: The Teen Titans get an unexpected visit from SS19…

"LET ME IN!" screamed a voice from the door.

"A girl is at our door…" Robin sighed, "…screaming her head off…"

Robin reluctantly opened the door, causing the poor girl to fall onto the ground.

"Now, who are you?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"People call me SS19. Don't ask why-HEY! Why do you have your bo-staff pointed at me?"

"For all we know, you could be a spy for Slade!"

SS19 snorted. "Me? A spy? Seriously, I'm not even in Middle School yet."

Robin was still a little suspicious, but then he realized that she was right. Sure, she was sort of tall for a not-yet-middle-schooler, but she had to look up at him.

"Oh, fine."

Robin led SS19 in. She walked in the common room, watching Beast Boy play Mega Monkeys 6.

"So, what do you want here?"

SS19 looked somewhat surprised, then grinned. "Well, normally, I'm not allowed near Frisco, (Because of the Golden Gate Bridge) but I just had to come! I mean, being in Orange County for Christmas without doing anything is sort of boring. So, I decided to come and give you cookies!"

SS19 pulled out a box of cookies from her white hoodie. Robin inspected them, declared them un-poisoned, and took one cautiously out of the box. He bit in the cookie, and immediately, his eyes/mask widened.

"These taste like a mixture of peppermint and fudge!"

"It's not that hard," SS19 smirked. "You just put fudge in a blender, blend it with some mints, put the cookie dough, stick it in the oven-voila, it's done."

"YO! Boy Wonder, I want a cookie!" Beast Boy complained, getting off his game.

"Friends! I heard sounds from the stairs of up!" StarFire said as she floated through the door.

"Oh! What is her name, Robin?"

"SS19."

"SS19! Can you be my friend?"

"Sure," SS19 smiled.

"Glorious! Please tell me about yourself."

"Well…I am way younger than you guys…my favorite color is metallic aquamarine, and well…I LOVE CHEESE!"

"Well, that wasn't uncalled for," Raven said sarcastically, coming into the room.

"COOKIES!" yelled Cyborg, running into the room.

Soon, everyone, but Raven, was eating the cookies.

"I need ALL OF YOU GUYS' AUTOGRAPHS, NOW!" SS19 shrieked.

Star happily signed the piece of paper. Robin signed somewhat reluctantly, while BB was just way to happy, he kept messing up his signature. Cyborg signed the tiny paper, leaving only Raven. Sadly, Raven was SS19's favorite Titan.

"PLEASE! SIGN YOUR JOHN HANCOCK, PLEASE!"

"No."

"FINE! I GUESS MY PRESENT FOR YOU, FROBIDDEN JINXES, IS GOING BYE BYE!"

Raven looked up from her book. "Forbidden Jinxes?"

SS19 nodded eagerly. "Yeah! You know, the adventure of how Jinx fell in love with Kid Flash and vise versa?"

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "They worked together on an autobiography of their love?"

"Uh huh!" SS19 grinned evilly.

"Oh, fine…I'll sign it."

SS19 pocketed the paper with the autographs, turned around, and smirked. "Now…walk up to the roof, would ya?"

The Titans all obliged and went to the roof. Surprisingly, SS19 was the first there. The roof, however, was what caught their eyes. Some mistletoe was hung up. All over the roof, ribbons, banners, and balloons were hung up. It was way to cheery for Raven, to say the least.

"Wow…SS19, you did this?" asked Robin in wonder. (Score 1 for SS19!)

"But…without my permission?" (Score 1 for Robin…)Robin asked. "And how the heck did you even get up here?" (BOOYAH! Score: 2-1.)

"Ah…I had a little help from my Espeon, Psycheye!" SS19 said proudly.

"An Espeon?" asked Robin.

"I know what it is," Raven said in monotone. "When I meditate sometimes, when I can't focus, my mind wanders to other universes. Espeon is from the Pokemon universe."

"…This is getting…too hard..." Beast Boy cried, clutching his head.

"BEWARE OF THE MISTLETOE!" yelled SS19 in a voice from a monster movie.

"SEE YA LATER!" she screamed, and then she jumped off the roof.

"WHAT THE HECK DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING?" Robin somewhat shrieked.

They all looked down at the island, expecting a somewhat squashed SS19, but what they found was a SS19 laughing like a maniac while being carried by her Staraptor, Cloudknife.

"Ooookay…anybody think she was disturbing? Or is it just me?" Raven asked sarcastically.

A collective silence covered them. Then Cyborg gasped. "ROBIN! STAR! MISTLETOE IS DIRECTLY ON TOP OF YOU!" (Ok, it's the roof, but pretend Psycheye did something.)

Star and Robin blushed, and both kissed. It melted into making out until…"DANG, ROBIN, DON'T DO IT!"

They broke apart, muttering apologizes, and ran.

"OOHHH! BB, RAE, MORE MISTLETOE!" Cyborg screamed in delight, pointing to the mistletoe hanging so delicately on top.

BB was very reluctant. What if Raven blasted him into the next week? Screw that, the next decade. But looking into her pale face, he got courage, and leant in for the kiss…

And she kissed back.

"ROMANCE!" Cybrog proclaimed, flashing his camera at them.

Then Raven's eyes became white, and the camera was encased in a black magic…BOOM.

"NOOO! My PICTURES…" sobbed Cy, getting on his knees.

Raven teleported BeastBoy and herself to her room, then they continued kissing.

Robin and Star were making out in his room.

Cy was a lonely, sad robot, until he remembered, "BOOYAH! I CAN DOWNLOAD MY MEMORY CHIP'S PICS~"

_**Ok, so I know all you guys wanted the new chapter of DIEWTGU, but I wanted to do something for Xmas, and I had already done a Halloween one for Pokemon, and I'm saving PJP for Valentines day. **___

_**~SS19**_


End file.
